Three the Hard Way
by dragonsprit
Summary: It's been said good things come in threes what happens when three unlikely friends are bonded together by their journey to motherhood? F/F couples will happen.
1. All Falls Down

**Welcome to my new story Three the Hard Way before reading this story here are a few things for you to keep in mind as you read.**

**Clare never got cancer**

**Adam is alive**

**Clare and Eli broke up while he was in New York and Clare is with Drew for now. **

**Maya is in the gifted program and skipped two grades and is a senior she is with Miles for now**

**Imogen and Fiona are still together because Fiona was never given the internship in Italy she graduated and attends TU while Imogen was held back.**

**Some Degrassi Alums will make appearances at some point**

**Another couple will be mentioned and play a bit of a role in one relationship that couple will be revealed later.**

**The first few chapters will set up why certain people are in their current situations.**

**So with that I say sit back relax and enjoy this wild ride.**

Chapter 1 It All Falls Down

Clare Edwards was your typical high school senior she had it all, good grades a loving family and an amazing boyfriend.

She was on the fast track to achieving her dream of becoming a journalist and Clare fully expected to go into this year with no drama, but deep down she knew that being at Degrassi practically meant drama wasn't too far behind.

What she didn't expect the type of drama she ended up with.

Clare had broken up with Eli shortly before the end of her junior year because he got into film school New York and they both agreed that the long distance thing would be too much to handle and so the two decided it was best if they just went their separate ways and remained friends.

During the time after Eli left for New York Clare started spending a lot more time at the Torres house not only with her best friend Adam but she had also started spending time with Drew,in fact Clare had spent so much time with Drew that one day during a movie day at the house Clare asked Drew to be her boyfriend.

The two started a whirlwind love affair that to everyone around them had said looked full proof.

Clare and Drew swore they would be together no matter what and handle senior year at Degrassi together, but one night of bad timing timing sent that plan up in smoke.

**Flashback late Summer**

Clare had been feeling off for the past few weeks and couldn't figure out why, she had just chalked it up to her erratic sleep patten which she developed since dating Drew and as a result she would spend most of her free time at parties with her friend and boyfriend but she was throwing up and just feeling a little off for the few weeks so she decided to call Jenna since Alli was busy at science camp and wouldn't be back til the following night.

"Hey Jenna its Clare."

Whats up Clare you sound freaked out."

"Can you come over in about an hour?"

"Sure but why?"

"I cant tell you over the phone just please come over."

"Okay Clare I will."

After Clare hung up she took a quick walk over to the drugstore and picked up a pregnancy test.

Clare was hoping that she wasn't pregnant but wanted to be sure since her and Drew had been a little less then careful the last few times they had sex.

After picking up the pregnancy test she decided to call Drew on his cell for support.

Clare made the calls and her calls went straight to voice mail.

It was at this point that Clare headed home and decided to wait for Jenna.

Luckily for Clare no one was home Clare figured Helen and Glen had gone out for the afternoon.

Clare tried Drew's cellphone two more times before giving up and listening to music until Jenna showed up.

Two hours later Jenna finally showed up at the house.

"Hey Clare so whats up?"

"Jenna I think I may be pregnant."

Jenna just stood shocked for a minute before speaking.

"Clare are you sure?"

"Well no I brought a test to verify but if I am I know its Drew's because I didn't sleep with anyone else."

"Alright Clare just go take he test and we'll figure out the rest later."

"Thanks Jenna."

Jenna followed Clare to the bathroom and waited outside for Clare to take the test.

Three minutes later Clare returned with tears in her eyes.

"Jenna its its.. positive I'm pregnant." Clare cried.

"Clare don't worry about it I'm sure Drew will understand."

"What if he doesn't and what will my mom say I'm so screwed."

"Clare don't worry you've got me and Alli to help you and as far as your mom I'm sure she'll understand now lets go find Drew."

Clare and Jenna left the Edwards home and made the short trip to the Torres' house.

When Jenna and came to the door they noticed a blue car in the driveway.

"Clare I wonder whose car that is?"

I don't know Jenna but I don't like the way this looks Ill use the key Drew gave me he might be in the basement."

Clare opened the door and found that the living room was empty but loud music was coming from the basement.

Clare and Jenna made there way towards the basement where they could hear moaning over the music.

Clare and Jenna rushed downstairs and were shocked at what they saw.

Drew was buried between the legs of some blonde.

"Drew." Clare called out in discuss as Drew turned around.

"Clare this isn't what it looks like." Drew said as both he and the blonde rushed to cover up.

"Save it Drew."

"Clare please forgive me."

"No Drew we're over and just so you know I'm pregnant I just thought you should know."

"Wait a second you cant be we used protection."

"Well it didn't work I am what are you going to do?"

"Ill tell you what I'm going to do nothing because I'm done with you Clare I'm with Rachel now and I want nothing to do with the brat you're having."

Clare couldn't believe what she was hearing she walked over to Drew and slapped him.

"Fine if that's what you want you got it but I'm keeping this baby and you'll never see it."

Clare and Jenna left the home as Clare tossed the key on the floor by the door and left.

"I cant believe that ass hole used me." Clare cried.

"Don't worry Clare you don't need him."

So with Drew out of my life how do I tell my mom?"

We'll tell her together if anything happens I'm sure Alli will let you stay over at her place."

I hope you're right Jenna."

The duo made their way back to Clare's where Clare found Glen and Helen watching TV.

"Mom Glen I have something to tell you."

Glen turned off the TV noticing this had to be big if Clare was crying.

"What is it Clare?" Helen asked.

Well I took a pregnancy test today because I felt off and it came back...

"Came back what Clare?" Helen asked getting more angry by the second

"It came back positive." Clare cried.

"Helen just lost it Clare get the hell out I'm done with get your stuff leave and never come back."

Clare ran up to her room and with Jenna's help packed her things and left.

Clare knew it now this year was going to be anything but easy.

**Disclaimer** I do Not own Degrassi All characters belong to respective owners No copyright infringement intended I only own original characters places & plot.


	2. All Alone

Chapter2 All Alone

Maya Matlin thought she was on a collision course with stardom she was an accomplished cello player with good grades and an amazing guy who just so happen to come from a very wealthy family.

You would think Maya's life was great but you'd be wrong.

Maya had her life turned upside down inside out and it was all because of one decision well a made multiple times.

Maya had been dating Miles Hollingsworth and things had been going great, they had been dating for about eight months and were both happy with the direction of their relationship.

Miles and Maya felt like they were each others perfect match so after only three months of dating Miles and Maya decided to take their relationship to the next level.

So on the not so rare occurrences that the Hollingsworth house was empty Miles and Maya would go up to his room and have sex.

As the months went on school ended and summer vacation came along Miles noticed Maya was not her usual bright self almost as if she had changed and forgot to tell him, so just after coming home from a fundraiser for his dad one mid July afternoon Miles decided to call Maya and talk to her about the sudden change.

Miles went up to his room and called Maya's cellphone.

After two attempts to reach her went unanswered Miles decided to try Maya one more time before going to speak to her in person.

On the third attempt Maya finally picked up the phone.

"Hello." Maya said in a neutral tone.

"Hey My its me I wanted to know why you've been spaced out lately.

Maya was feeling an emotion that was a mix of anger and fear but decided to answer her boyfriend's question after all they had been going good and he was always supportive but in the back of her mind she knew the fear she had was justified.

Maya felt fearful because she knew that this news would start a war she did not want to fight and she felt angry because she had everything under control and it could all be gone in an instant but it had to be done.

After composing herself a bit Maya finally spoke.

"Miles there's something I need to tell you."

"Of course Maya you can tell me anything you know that."

"Well here it goes Miles I'm..." Maya trailed off feeling panic takeover her.

"You're what tell me already Miles said in a slightly agitated tone."

"Miles I'm pregnant Maya blurted out starting to cry.

"Maya how could you be so dam stupid?" Miles yelled.

"Miles stop yelling at me." Maya said trying to contain herself.

"Stop yelling at you, I have every right to yell at you you fucked up my life is that baby even mine?"

"Maya was hurt by Miles' reaction.

"Miles how could you even ask that I've only been with you and you know that." Maya said trying to defend herself.

"How do I know that you're not lying to get my money?"

"Miles I thought you loved me how could you even say something like that?"

"Well I always used protection when I was with you."

"Miles that's a lie and you know it or did forget the handful of times we were at your house and I told you we weren't doing anything unless you had something and you said if something happen you would support me?".

"I didn't think it would actually happen Maya."

"So what you're saying is that even-though I'm carrying your child you're not going to help me?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying Maya, if you want to have that baby and raise it go ahead but don't come to me asking for help because we're done."

"Miles Hollingsworth you're a grade A asshole you know that." Maya was trying to keep calm.

"Don't blame me Maya I'm just looking out for me."

"Go to HELL Miles I'm having this baby without you and this baby will never know you existed."

Maya ended the call and cried herself to sleep that night.

A week later Maya gathered up the courage and told her parents about both the pregnancy test and Miles, as Maya expected her mom was shocked and disappointed but agreed to support Maya as much as she could but her father completely lost it he insisted that if Maya was old enough to make the decision to have unprotected sex that she was old enough to handle the responsibility that came with that decision.

After hours of back and fourth Mr Matlin told his wife that having a pregnant teenager was not what was best for the family image and Mrs Matlin reluctantly agreed and they both came to the conclusion that Maya could no longer care for Maya instead they agreed to call Maya's uncle who happen to own an apartment that he furnished but never stayed in and arrange for her to live there for the time being.

The apartment was located in a big fifteen floor condo not to far from Degrassi.

Maya would spend most of her time in doors her uncle did her grocery shopping for her because he did not want any of the tents asking questions.

Every night Maya would go sit out by the patio and look out into the Toronto night sky crying about how isolated and alone she felt.

On rare occasions Maya's uncle would stop by and pay her a visit luckily tonight was one of those nights.

"Hey Maya what are you doing up this late its almost midnight."

"I can't sleep I keep having nightmares about what an idiot I am and what I got myself into."

"Maya you're not an idiot sometimes in life things happen you just have to learn how to roll with it."

"How do I do that, I'm a fifteen almost sixteen year old single mom to be who jackass boyfriend left her how do I deal with all this?"

"Well you can stop dwelling on all the bad in your life and turn it into go sometimes life hands you lemons with no water and you still have to find a way to make lemonade."

"So what you're saying is life handed me a situation and I just have to roll with it?"

"Exactly who knows you may feel alone now but by the end of this you may come out a million times stronger then what you started."

"Anytime Maya now get to sleep you need your rest."

"Thanks good night uncle."

"Night Maya and before I forget maybe the fact that your boyfriend left you will end up being a blessing rather then a curse that lets you find your true love someone who really cares for you."

As Maya's uncle left she not help but hear her uncles message about Miles leaving being a blessing rather then a curse.

For her sake Maya hoped that whomever her true love was showed up quick because right now she felt all alone.

A/n Just a heads up the person that I will pair Maya up with wont be Tori but Tori will be in this story she does not move away.

**Disclaimer** I do not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners no copyright infringement intended I only own original characters places and plot.


	3. Here comes our Baby

Chapter3 Here Comes Our Baby

**For anyone interested I am on twitter now, if you want to follow me PM Me and I will give you my twitter. I will be posting clues and some spoilers on my Degrassi stories.**

Imogen Moreno wasn't your typical high school senior she didn't have a lot of friends and wasn't a social butterfly like you'd expect a senior to be,Imogen was more of a march to a different drum beat type of girl, her father was a respected college professor while her mother who she didn't have the closest relationship with was a spinal surgeon.

Imogen didn't have many friends but the few friends she did have she cherished.

Imogen kept all her relationships with her friends on equal footing but one of those relationships had grown into something deeper and that was her relationship with Fiona Coyne.

The two had gotten off to a rocky start with Fiona setting up Imogen and Eli only to realize that she wanted to be with Imogen all along.

When Fiona and Imogen finally got together near the end of junior year year it was like something out of a fairy tale it was obvious to everyone who knew both girls that they perfect for one another Imogen helped Fiona become more mellow and Fiona helped Imogen become more balanced while still keeping true to herself.

Ever since they had become a couple during their junior year their connection had grown into an epic love story by senior year.

Both girls' families supported the relationship because they just wanted the girls to be happy and they both saw that this relationship did exactly that.

Even though their relationship was as close to perfect as can be Imogen had kept a secret from Fiona towards the end of Imogen's first go of senior year because she didn't want to scare Fiona since she already had TU to worry about and they would be apart for a year.

Imogen had been through a lot during her first senior year her fathers health was failing to the point where she had to live with her mother thus ripping her family apart to almost losing Fiona.

Imogen felt like she had to do something to get her life back on track she had done some thinking about her family and her relationship with Fiona and she realized even though she loved Fiona she felt like she was missing something.

To Imogen it felt like her family was falling apart, she needed something that would bring her closer to filling the void she had and piecing parts of her life back together.

Imogen had been talking to Adam about her feelings for a few months and Imogen felt like Adam really understood her so around mid May Imogen decided it was time to let Adam in on the big plan she had been working on.

Imogen had just left Fiona's loft on a crisp Friday afternoon in June when she sent a text to Adam.

**Just left Fiona's meet me at the Dot in 20.**

Imogen headed off to meet up with Adam and after a short walk she found Adam sitting at a table.

"Hey Adam."

"Whats up Imogen?"

"Well do you remember how I told you I feel like I'm missing something even though I have Fiona?"

"Yeah I do, you also said you had a secret plan."

"Well today's the day you find out what my plan is." Imogen said while wearing a huge smile..

"Well don't keep me waiting whats this big plan?"

Imogen leaned over to whisper to Adam.

"I'm going to get pregnant."

Adam pulled way from Imogen and was ready to fall off his stool.

"Imogen are you insane Fiona would kill you if you cheated on her not to mention what she would do to me for having knowledge of it."

"Adam relax I'm not going to cheat on Fiona I'm going to have her get me pregnant."

"Uh Imogen I don't know if you noticed but what you want cant happen."

"Adam I already know what you mean but I did my research and found out that if I can get stem cells from Fiona we can go to a doctor who can make so that the stem cells from Fiona act as our missing piece."

"Imogen that sounds like a lot to ask of Fiona are you sure you want to ask?"

"Yes I'm sure Adam."

"Well if that's what you think is best Ill support you but if Fiona says yes what will you tell your parents?"

"Well Laura is understanding I'm sure she'll let us do it and my mom will most likely flip but I don't care what she thinks this is my life and I can do what I want."

"If you say so Imogen, so how are you doing this with you having to stay back next year while Fiona is away?"

"Ill talk to Fiona tomorrow before my first class I don't start til third bell anyway."

Alright I'm a phone call away if you need me."

"Thanks Adam you're the best."

Don't sweat it Imogen, Ill see you around."

The next day Imogen showed at Fiona's for their morning coffee date and since Laura was already gone this would be the perfect time for them to talk.

"Immy you haven't been you're usual perky self lately whats up?"

"Nothing Fiona, forget it its stupid."

"Imogen Moreno we've been dating almost a full year I can tell when you have something on your mind so spit it out."

"Okay here it goes, Fiona I want to have a baby."

Fiona took a second to take in the news before speaking.

"Imogen where did this come from all of a sudden?"

"Well I've been doing some thinking and aside from you the rest of my life is a mess and I thought having a baby of my own would let me feel complete since my family is becoming incomplete and family is big to me."

"Well Immy a baby is a big step for us."

"I know but I think having a baby would bring us even closer together."

Fiona could see the passion in Imogen's eyes.

Well Immy since you shared this with me I might as well tell you that I've had those feelings too of us getting closer and starting a family because even though we've only been together for a short I feel like you're it for me Imogen."

"So what are you saying Fiona?"

"I'm saying if you're willing to let me I'd be happy to have a family with you but we cant adopt agencies wont us."

"That's where this gets crazy I was thinking maybe we could have this baby using stem cells from you along with my eggs so that this baby was truly ours."

"Imogen I don't know that sounds risky plus from little bit I do know from my science class stem cells don't always work and its expensive."

"I know Fiona but couldn't you convince your mom to let you use at least a bit of your trust fund money for us?"

"Well I guess I could try I mean my mom is always getting questions from my grandmother about me having kids since she had my mom right out of high school and mom has always said she wanted a grand child."

"So you're going to talk to her?"

"Yes Immy I will."

Fiona and Imogen finished off the rest of their meal and headed off for their day, Fiona and Imogen went through their day with no problems and Fiona dropped Imogen off and used her black SUV to get to her mothers office.

Fiona pulled up to the large office building checked in and went to her mothers 8th floor office.

Fiona knocked on the door and went in luckily her mother wasn't busy.

"Fiona what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you about something and it kind of involves Imogen."

"Okay whats the matter id you two have a fight?"

"No its nothing like that, she just told me she wants to do something with me but I would need your permission first."

"What is Fiona?"

Imogen said she wanted to have a baby and wants to do it using stem cells from me and her egg."

Laura was shocked by the news and took a few minutes to process.

"Now Fiona this is big a baby isn't an accessory you cant return it."

"I know mom but Imogen is the one mom plus if we had this baby you'd get the grand child you've always wanted."

"Well Fiona if you are an adult now so I really cant tell you what to do in most cases so if you're sure this is what you want then I support you but know it will be a lot of work and sacrifice."

"I know mom Ill even look for a job or two to support the baby."

"Well if you promise me you'll take this seriously Ill sell one of our businesses and give you the sale money to help with te baby a bit."

"I promise mom I will thank you."

Fiona and Laura shared a hug and Fiona left the office now all that was left was for Imogen to talk to Natalie before they could start their family.

The day went by fairly quickly for Imogen who made it through without any second thoughts she had gotten the call from Fiona later that afternoon saying that everything was set on her end now all that was left was Natalie being okay with Imogen's grand plan.

Imogen knew the easiest place she could do this was at Natalie's job so that way she couldn't make a scene.

Imogen happen to catch Natalie heading towards the vending machines by her office.

"Mom could we talk?"

"Yes Imogen we can lets go to my office."

Imogen and her mom walked into the fairly sized office and shut the door.

"So Imogen what did you want to talk about?"

"Well I've been doing some thinking and I think I need something that you or dad cant give me."

"What are you talking about Imogen we give you everything."

"You guys cant give me a real family anymore dad is sick and you're always busy so I thought we're a lost caused why don't I try the family thing on my own."

"Imogen what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I want to have a baby."

Natalie was stunned.

"Imogen a baby is a big decision and how would you support this baby?"

"Ill get a job and Fiona's mom is helping out I just want to know what a family is again please understand."

Natalie took a moment to compose herself.

"Even though I think this is strange I can understand where you're coming from so Ill support you Imogen."

Three months later Imogen was living with Fiona in her condo and they were well on their way to starting a family Fiona and Imogen had gone through the stem cell process and found out within a week that the process worked Imogen was pregnant.

Imogen knew her second try at her last year at Degrassi was going to be tough but she knew with her girlfriend by her side she could handle anything.

**Disclaimer** I Do Not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners No copyright infringement intended I only own original characters places and plot.


	4. An Unexpected Allie

Chapter 4 An Unexpected Allie

A/n** This chapter takes place during the third week of school**

Maya was having a pretty rough start to the school year not only was she stressed out about being just about three months pregnant but she also had to deal with now being a fifteen year old senior.

Maya had taken the Degrassi gifted test and gotten a near perfect score which resulted in her being skipped ahead two full grades, which at first sounded like a dream come true but that was before she had a baby on the way and to make matters worse Maya's uncle died in a car crash just before the start of the school year and her parents were going to stop paying for her apartment at end of the month along with telling her she had to move out.

Maya was completely stressed she had no place to go was running out of money and had school and her unborn child to worry about.

To put the icing on Maya's misery cake there was the matter of having to see the person who is partially responsible for putting her in her current situation one Miles Hollingsworth or as Maya had taken to calling him the A-hole.

Maya has been able to her pregnancy fairly quiet around school she hadn't even told Tristan or Tori because she didn't want the I told you so game starting up.

Maya had made it to lunch with barely any vomiting or other symptoms that would have tipped anyone off and luckily she hadn't seen Miles the whole day, but little did she know her luck was about to run out.

Maya was just making her way towards the lunch room when she ran into Miles and Winston who came speeding down the hallway and bumped into Maya just near the library.

"Oh Maya how nice to see you." Miles said with a smirk.

"Leave me alone Miles I have nothing to say to you."

"Such anger Maya I'm just being nice after all from the way you've been avoiding me I'd start to get the idea you're mad at me".

Maya was beginning to get upset but knew she couldn't let Miles get to her.

"Miles I'm in no mood for your games leave me alone now."

"Oh I get what this is you're still mad about your little situation over the summer." Miles said with a laugh.

"I'm glad you think this is funny Miles do I need to remind you you're partially to blame for all this."

"Oh Maya do I need to remind you of who I am, I am Miles Hollingsworth the third, I have a million dollar trust fund and I can have any girl I want you're nothing more then an insignificant memory that I've forgotten, and on top of everything else with you being pregnant you'll never find someone to be with you again you're worthless."

Maya couldn't take it anymore she slapped Miles hard across the face with her right hand.

"You little bitch."

Miles did something not even Winston expected him to he pushed Maya so hard that she collided with the lockers and feel down into a seated position.

Just as Maya feel down Bianca who was visiting Degrassi to look into a mentor program that had just started up happen to be walking by.

"What the hell is going on here?" Bianca said as she saw Maya on the ground crying.

"Nothing she just slipped." Miles said with no emotion at all.

"If you're going to lie just leave both of you before I stuff you in a locker." Bianca said resisting the urge to punch Miles.

"Fine we'll go but not because you said so, we're leaving because I cant be around a worthless soon to be whale, good luck Maya you'll need it."

Maya couldn't hold back her feelings any longer and began to cry uncontrolibly.

"Maya you don't need them, now what do you say we grab some lunch and we can go somewhere and talk."

"Thanks but you don't have to stay you can go hang with Owen I know you two were close, he should be by soon to pick up Tristan for lunch don't worry about me."

"Its okay Maya I'm meeting up with Owen later anyway we can go talk."

"Alright thanks Bianca."

Maya and Bianca walked into the cafeteria and picked up a couple of burgers and sodas and proceeded out to the zen garden.

The two mostly ate in silence with Bianca thinking about the comment that Miles made about Maya becoming a whale.

After Bianca finished her lunch and saw that Maya was a bit more composed so she decided to see if she could get an understanding of what was going on with this whole Miles Maya situation.

"Maya you mind telling me what I walked into earlier with Miles?"

"It was nothing really just Miles being stupid."

"Come on Maya Miles wouldn't have put his hands on you if this was nothing, you can trust me."

"No honestly its nothing."

"Maya what Miles did to you was not okay trust me after you tell me you'll feel better."

"Alright fine but no one finds out not even Owen."

"You have my word this stays between us I promise."

"Okay here it goes... I'm pregnant and its Miles' baby."

Bianca was floored by what she just heard, she took a few moments to collect herself before speaking.

"So this is all over you being pregnant?"

"Yeah I told Miles what happen and he dumped me on top of the fact he told me he wanted nothing to do with the baby."

Bianca was becoming increasingly more upset with each new detail she learned.

"So Miles and your parents abandoned you?"

"Well my parents sent me to my uncle but they're supporting me until the end of this month then I'm going to have to move out of the apartment and find a new place since my uncle died a few weeks ago, as far as Miles goes we're done."

"Maya if you need a place to stay why don't you see if Tristan's parents will let you stay with them."

"I would do that but I haven't told Tristan or anybody else about the baby and I don't want Tristan's parents involved it would just make things a mess."

"I understand that but you're going to need help how far along are you anyway?"

"Almost three months I've been keeping up with doctors visits because the office I go to isn't far from my uncles and they knew him over there so they said they would treat me but since he died my doctor who was really good friends with my uncle is leaving the office so I need a new doctor and the only one taking new cases is a doctor who works only during the time I'm in class so I need a new place to go."

"Okay Ill make a call to Fiona and see if you can stay with Imogen at the loft it just so happens Imogen is pregnant too and Fiona's parents have an on call staff for her I'm sure if I explain whats going on they'll take care of you plus you and Imogen can support each other."

Bianca you don't have to do that really."

"Forget it Maya, I want to help you besides with your sister in Connecticut you'll need all the extra help and I want to do this I know what its like to feel like you have no one."

"Wow Bianca thanks so much."

"No big deal, now if you need anything don't hesitate to call me Ill give you my cell phone number."

Maya and Bianca traded numbers.

"Ill walk you inside I saw Imogen in the art room, you can hang with her I'm going to call Fiona and meet up with Owen Ill see you later."

After walking Maya to see Imogen Bianca made the phone call to Fiona about Maya's situation knowing Maya would understand why she was doing this.

Fiona cleared everything with her mom and went off to meet Owen who was at his house relaxing since he too had a day off from class.

"So Bianca anything good going on at Degrassi?"

"No nothing really I just went to check out the opening I told you about."

"Cool I was talking to Tristan earlier and he told me that a rumor was going around about Maya do you know anything about that?"

"I do actually but I cant say anything."

"Come on Bianca my brother and Maya are friends he deserves to know."

"Owen I promised her I wouldn't say anything."

"Fine then if you don't want Tristan to know I wont say a word just tell me Maya's almost like family as much as shes here."

"Fine but your brother never finds out about this Maya would kill me."

"Fine I wont say a word."

"Alright, Miles that new rich kid got Maya pregnant and now he wants nothing to do with her and her parents sent her to live with her uncle but he died and her parents aren't going to support her any more."

"That's it I'm killing that rich idiot."

"No Owen I took care of it Maya is going to stay with Imogen at the loft and Maya has my number to reach me just in case."

"Damn Bianca you're going all out for Maya."

"Yeah I am, I know what its like to feel alone Maya or her kid don't deserve that."

"Relax Bianca I get it I just hope you know what you're getting into."

"I know Owen trust me."

"Well then I've got your back Bianca."

"Thanks Owen that means a lot I have a feeling I'm in for one hell of a ride."

**Read & Review**

**Disclaimer see chapter 1**


	5. A Push in The Right Direction

Chapter5 A Push in the Right Direction

Bianca DeSousa was your typical college freshmen, she loved the freedom that college afforded her as well as for the first time in her life feeling like she was in control which for the most part she was.

She was excelling academically and had a side job as a private dance instructor which paid her a nice amount of money for her to bit a bit more loose then most students, but for the past months Bianca had been going through a bit of an internal game of ping pong because she had gone to a college mixer with some her floor mates where she met Alex Nunez who was not only the lacrosse coach at her school but a Degrassi graduate who dealt with an issue that Bianca now found herself dealing with.

Bianca had built a relationship with Alex to the point where Alex had become a mentor of sorts to her whenever she felt like she needed someone to talk to.

For the past few months Bianca had been doing some thinking about what she had been through in the past few years not only in her personal life but also her past when it came to relationships.

Every relationship she was in aside from her relationship Drew was a toxic but even her relationship with Drew was something she questioned not because it was toxic but because she felt like she somehow had developed more of a brother sister type bond with him and that's why she couldn't continue their relationship by marrying him.

There were times Bianca thought to herself why every relationship she had went to crap it wasn't til talking to Alex shortly after coming back from her from her visit to Degrassi that things started to become a bit more clear.

A few days earlier Bianca and Alex had met up at Alex's house which luckily wasn't to far off campus and Bianca told Alex about her relationships and what she had been through, during the course of that conversation Bianca happen to mention Maya and her situation Alex noticed how passionate Bianca would get when talking about Maya so she decided to set a bit of a trap that would hopefully lead to Bianca realizing what was already clear to Alex.

So Alex hatched a plan to catch up with Bianca the next day to spring her trap.

It was a normal Wednesday afternoon and Bianca had just walked out of her health and wellness class and was heading back to her dorm when Alex caught her at the front door of her dorm hall.

"Hey Bianca you have a sec I wanted to to talk to you about something".

"Sure Alex come up to the dorms I was heading up there anyway."

The duo walked into Bianca's single dorm and sat on Bianca's bed.

"So Alex what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh nothing just you."

"What about me?"

"Well I was thinking about the little talk we had yesterday concerning you and relationships."

"Okay what about that?"

"Well I noticed when we talked about all your relationships with guys you just seemed distant but when we spoke about Maya you're eyes just lit up like there is something you're weren't telling me."

"What are you talking about Alex?"

"Come on Bianca are we doing this the easy way or the hard way?"

"Alex what are you getting at with Maya and me?"

"Oh nothing just the fact that you don't see what I saw from the start when it came to Maya."

"Alex if you're thinking what I think you are drop it now."

"What do you mean Bianca?"

"Oh Alex don't play dumb you're trying to say that I like Maya as more then just a friend."

"I said no such thing but you just confirmed it."

"What I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did."

"What no I didn't."

"Okay so if you don't like her like that why are you sweating like you just walked out of a sauna right now?"

"What its hot in here and besides the only reason I brought up Maya yesterday was because I was upset that a rich jerk got her pregnant and isn't going take responsibility for his kid, she deserves better then that asshole."

"Oh so you're saying she doesn't deserve him?"

"Yeah exactly."

"Oh then who does she deserve?"

"I don't know she deserves someone who is kind spirited smart supportive and someone who will treat her like she deserves to be treated".

"I see and is that person around her now?"

"I don't know."

"Oh I think you do know."

"What are you talking about Alex?"

"Wake up Bianca I'm talking about you." Alex said in a high voice trying to get Bianca to see what she already saw.

"Alex that cant be me."

"Why not everything you said Maya needed since she had her life turned upside down you've given her why cant it be you?"

"Uh try Maya's not into girls and I just came out a couple months ago."

"Bianca you know that's crap I told you how I came out and yeah it was rocky at first but it made me happy and I not only found my soul mate but reconnected with her because time showed me that she was the person I'm meant to be with."

"I know you and Paige worked out again but what makes you think me and Maya can work out?"

"I don't know I guess its a gut feeling how bout you?"

"I don't know I guess part of me is scared if we do work out and rich baby daddy comes back into the picture Maya will take him back and leave me."

"Bianca if Maya is as smart as you said she is after how she ended up with the baby I doubt she wants anything to do with that jerk."

"I don't know I need to make a call I'll see you later."

"Alright have it your way but you know I'm right."

"Alex don't rub it in this is a big risk I'm taking here."

"Ill leave now just do the right thing Bianca I know you will."

Alex left the dorm leaving Bianca on her own.

Bianca spent the next half hour thinking about what Alex had said she decided that she was going to need to call someone she knew would be the voice of reason.

Bianca pulled out her cell phone and dialed the only person she knew would set her straight.

After three rings Bianca finally got in touch with the person she wanted.

"Go for Owen."

"Hey Owen its B."

"Whats up Bianca?"

"I need your advice on something big."

"No problem whats up?"

"Its about Maya."

"What about Maya?" Owen asked with a peaked interest.

"Well with her being pregnant and Miles being out of the picture I figured she may need some help with the baby."

"Okay so that's why she has you and me helping her out plus Fiona and Imogen."

"I know but I figured once this baby is born it deserves to live with parents who'll love it."

"Okay I agree, but knowing Maya she wont give the kid up for adoption."

"I'm not saying she has to because the kid will have two parents that love it."

"B what are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that I want to be the second parent."

Owen was floored and took a minute to compose himself.

"B I don't know if you caught a case of amnesia but Maya is straight and to my knowledge so are you."

"Actually Owen I'm not I' m actually lesbian."

"Since when B?"

"Well I found out shortly after starting school here I'm only out to my mentor Drew and Adam who are all cool with it."

Well dam B way to leave me out."

"Sorry Owen I was going to tell you but I always got cold feet."

"Well I forgive you B and I accept you and only want you to be happy but just curious why Maya?"

"I don't know I guess its one of those love at first sight deals."

"Well if it goes well I want a wedding invite and honeymoon pictures."

"Yeah you got it Owen." Bianca said sarcastically.

"Anytime B you're my best friend I'd do anything for you."

"Thanks Owen, but do you think I really should try and see if I have a chance with Maya?"

"I really think you should if that's what makes you happy, I know it'll be hard but its worth a shot I mean who knows maybe you two will be the next Fiona and Imogen."

"What if this blows up in my face?"

"Bianca you'll never know if you don't try."

"Owen why do you always have to be the voice of reason?"

"Hey it's what I do I restore order."

"Thanks Owen you helped a lot."

No problem I'm here if you need me."

"Yeah Ill catch you later I'm going to bed I might catch up with Maya in a couple days."

With that Bianca's drifted off to sleep thinking of the possibility of what could be.

**Read & Review **

**Disclaimer**** see chapter1.**


	6. What Ive been Looking For

Chapter6 What I've been Looking For

**A/n**** Starting next week look for updates of this story on Fridays.**

Maya had been staying at the Coyne house for about a week now in that time she had bonded with Fiona and Imogen over their upcoming child births and for the first time since the situation unfolded Maya felt like she had some control over her life.

The Coyne's had set up Maya with Imogen's birth team and given her sense of normalcy which she was thankful for after what she had gone through the last few months.

During her short time living with the Coyne's Maya observed how attentive Fiona was to Imogen's needs to Maya it felt like Imogen and Fiona had what she wanted a loving caring environment and sometimes Maya would feel sort of envious of Imogen and the way Fiona moved heaven and earth to make her comfortable, there were even times where Maya stayed up at night crying herself to sleep because she was upset at the fact she had to raise this child on her own without someone to hold her during stressful times.

Luckily today was one of Maya's good days with little morning sickness she got ready for school easily choosing to wear a black long sleeve shirt with light blue jeans black socks and low top white and red sneakers.

Maya had made her way to the kitchen for breakfast where she found Fiona lovingly feeding Imogen a bowl of oatmeal.

"Morning you two." Maya greeted as she grabbed cold cuts for a sandwich.

"Oh hey Maya." Fiona replied as she fed Imogen the last bit of oatmeal.

"So Maya did you sleep well?" Imogen asked wiping her mouth.

"It was okay thanks for letting me stay here."

"Anytime Maya." Fiona said with a smile.

Once Maya sat down to enjoy her breakfast she noticed that Fiona did not have her bags packed for her class by the door.

"Fiona don't you have class today?" Maya asked.

"No class got canceled I'm spending the day here looking at baby furniture and looking for a bigger place we'll need it once the baby comes besides that means Ill get to spend less time away from my angels." Fiona said as she gave Imogen a chaste kiss.

"Aw Fiona stop you're embarrassing me." Imogen blushed.

"Well its true you are an angel Immy."

"You wont be saying that when I'm as big as a house you'll probably meet a hot skinny cheerleader and leave me." Imogen said starting to cry.

"Immy I could never do that I have everything I could ever need right here with you." Fiona said sweetly while pulling Imogen into a hug.

"Promise."

"Yes Immy I love you with all that I am you're it for me."

Maya watched the display in front of her and could almost feel the passion between Fiona and Imogen even having only been there a short time she knew what Imogen and Fiona had was true love part of her wondered if she would ever have the same thing with someone.

After clearing the dishes Fiona drove Maya and Imogen to school.

The ride was spent with Fiona and Imogen singing along with the radio while Maya looked out the window thinking of everything that she had been through over the past few months from being a carefree sophomore with a good boyfriend to a senior with a baby on the way and almost no help and even-though Maya had the Coyne's help she couldn't help thinking about how she was currently single and her child would grow up with only one parent that alone was something that mad Maya sad. Whenever she felt like that she thought about what her uncle had told her a few months ago when she first found out she was pregnant about how Miles leaving her would open the door to someone better to come along.

Maya hoped that one day her uncle would be proven right and someone who she deserved her would come along and give her what she wanted.

Once Fiona pulled up to Degrassi she kissed Imogen goodbye and watched Maya run off to meet Tori and Tristan who were waiting for her just outside the parking lot.

Once the girls were inside Fiona drove back home and five minutes into her drive back Fiona's cellphone rang, she switched on her car speaker function on her hands free set and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Fiona its Bianca."

"Hey Bianca whats up?"

"Nothing what are you doing later?"

"Just looking at baby supplies and some new places to live why?"

"You think you could meet me today there's something I'm going to need your help with".

"Sure what is it?"

"I'd rather tell you when we meet up."

"Fine with me Ill see you later."

"Sounds like a plan Ill see you later then."

"Alright B bye."

Fiona ended the call and made her way home.

Meanwhile at Degrassi Maya was trying to make it through a very trying day even though she only had five classes there were days she felt like it was a lot to handle as far as classes and being a single mother to be which took a tole on her mind.

Maya had two of her five classes with Imogen so she tried to stay as close to her as possible in case she needed anything.

Unlike Maya Imogen had someone to ease her worries when she felt like life was getting to be a bit much and that was something Maya desperately wanted but sadly didn't have.

Two hours later the bell had rung for Maya to transfer from history to art.  
Art was one of the only classes Maya felt at ease because she not only had Imogen but she also had Tori and Tristan in class with her, art was one of the few classes that mixed grades so it was a bit easier for Maya to relax.

Today luckily was a freestyle day the assignment was to draw or paint a piece that gave some insight into you as a person which oddly for Maya was easy right now.

Maya sat her workstation simply drawing a half heart floating into the distance.

Tori came over and saw the painting and was trying to figure out what it meant.

"Maya whats with the floating half heart?"

"Its just a plain floating heart Tori it means nothing."

"Come on Maya I've known you long enough to know when somethings up and some is up, I just know it, now I'm going to ask again whats with the floating half heart and I want a straight answer this time this just isn't you lately." Tori pleaded.

"Tori you wanna know whats wrong fine Ill tell but not here walk outside with me and Ill tell you."

Tori and Maya told their teacher they were going to get water and left the room.

When they got to Maya's locker Maya made sure no one was in the hallway before speaking.

"Alright Tori Ill tell you what you want but you have to swear no one finds out about this not even Tristan got it?"

"Maya you can trust me go ahead."

"Alright remember when I told you I broke up with Miles just before school started because I got skipped and was going to be graduating this year?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well that was kind of a half truth."

"What are you talking about Maya?"

"Well we did break up but it wasn't because of my graduating."

"So what was it then you seemed happy with each other just a few months ago what changed?"

"Tori the truth is the reason why Miles and I broke up was because...I'm pregnant and he wants nothing to do with me or the baby."

Tori was shocked to learn that one of her best friends was pregnant, she took a few moments to compose herself.

"So who knows about this Maya?"

"Well my parents Fiona Imogen Fiona's mom and Bianca I still haven't told Katie yet."

"Wow so are your parents helping you out?"

"They were but they stopped I've been staying at Fiona's until we can figure something out."

"Okay so the Coyne's are helping you are you going to force Miles to help you?"

"No I don't want his help as far as I'm concerned this baby will only know me Miles doesn't have a single thing to do with the baby."

"Wow so you've been different because of the baby?"

"Yeah Ill admit it having a baby alone has made me a bit lonely but its nothing I cant deal with."

"Maya you're not alone you have the Coyne's Bianca and Imogen helping you and now you've got me."

"Tori you mean you'll still help me even-though I'm having a baby at 15?"

"Maya I'm your best friend Ill have your back no matter what." Tori stated as she pulled her friend into a hug.

"Now come on lets get back to class".

The rest of the day went by quickly for Maya and Imogen there last period was lunch so when the bell rang Imogen met up with Maya by her locker.

"Maya I just got a text from Fiona saying that she'll be a little late picking us up she'll call when shes on her way you wanna go hang out in the zen garden for a bit?"

"Yeah I could use some fresh air now."

The girls went to the Zen garden and caught a nap under a shaded tree.

Meanwhile at the Coyne house Fiona was looking at houses when she got a call from Bianca.

"Hello."

"Fiona its Bianca sorry I'm a bit early class ended and my dance client caught the flu Ill be at your place in ten, I'm going to be on this side of town for a few days staying at Drew's."

"Great when you get here we can talk then go get Maya and Imogen."

"Sounds good see you in a bit."

Ten minutes later Bianca showed up wearing a camouflage shirt and pants with black sneakers and her hair in a ponytail.

"B you made it great come in".

"Well I see someones been busy house hunting Bianca said as she glanced at the guides around the loft."

"Yeah I love the condo but its not meant for kids I'm thinking of staying here for a bit then moving to New York if Imogen wants after the baby's born."

"Nice plan speaking of Maya and Imogen there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it B?"

"Why don't we sit down and Ill tell you."

Fiona and Bianca went from the hall into the living and sat on the couch.

"So B what did you wanna tell me?"

"Well while I've been at university I realized something big about myself."

"What would that be?"

"Fiona I'm a... lesbian."

Fiona was stunned at the revelation.

"Wow Bianca does anyone else know?"

"Just my mentor but that's not my biggest issue right now."

"Well what is?"

"I have a crush on a straight girl."

"What do you mean Bianca who is it?"

"Don't laugh its Maya."

"Wow how did this happen?"

"I guess after seeing what she went through with Miles helped a bit but I guess it was made more real when I started missing home a bit more then normal."

"Wow are you going to do something about your crush."

"I plan to, I just hope Maya goes for it because I want to show her that I can be what Miles was supposed to be and more."

"Wow Bianca that's amazing Ill be glad to help you Ill even let you stay here if you want that way you can be closer to Maya."

"Thanks Fiona Ill think about that now lets go get the girls."

Fiona called Imogen who was doing some reading with Maya in the zen garden after heir nap.

Twenty minutes later Fiona and Bianca picked up Maya and Imogen.

The ride was spent just making small talk.

When they got to the loft Fiona ran Imogen a warm bath while Bianca helped Maya by giving her a back rub.

A couple hours later the four some sat down to a nice dinner of ribs and rice prepared by the Coyne's new chef.

After eating Fiona got Imogen to relax in their room with the new 40inch flat screen Laura put up while Bianca and Maya sat in the living room watching a movie.

During the movie Bianca kept stealing glances at Maya wondering what she was thinking as she watched the movie.

Once the movie was over Bianca thought it was time to make her move, she sat over by her and waited a few moments.

"Maya can we talk?"

"Uh sure Bianca whats up?"

"Well I was thinking with you being single have you given any thought to who might help you with your birthing classes and stuff like that when the time comes."

"No not yet I just thought I'd find someone from the med team Fiona's mom set me up with to go with me."

"Well what if I told you you could have both a birth class partner as well as someone to step up and fill the role that Miles was supposed to fill?"

"I'd say if that person exists I wanna meet them."

"Well what if you already have?"

"What are you talking about Bianca?"

"Ill just come right out and say it, Maya since the day I saved you from Miles I kind of developed a crush and was hoping you'd allow me to show you the way you deserve to be treated respected and adored."

"Wow Bianca this all a shock I don't know what to say." Maya said trying to recover from the emotional shock of what she just found out.

"Maya I just want one shot to show you that I can be the rock you need, I swear I wont mess this up."

"I don't know Bianca are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into?"

"I do so whats it going to be?"

"Alright even though I never dated a girl before Ill give you a shot but under a few conditions."

"Name em Maya Ill do what you want."

"Okay first of all whatever this is between us has no title until I see you earned it.

Next No fighting with others unless you absolutely have to."

"Done."

"Finally we go my speed no faster."

"Done Maya."

"Alright now that little matter has been taken care of give me a hug you earned it.

As Maya was in Bianca's arms she thought to herself _ "Could this be what I've been looking for?"_

**Read & Review**

**Disclaimer see chapter1**


End file.
